


5 razones por las que Ezequiel y Marco tienen que hacer terapia de pareja.

by marcoftmario



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Español Argentino, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Please Kill Me
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoftmario/pseuds/marcoftmario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 escenas bastan para mostrar que Marco y Ezequiel tienen problemas (o no).</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 razones por las que Ezequiel y Marco tienen que hacer terapia de pareja.

**Author's Note:**

> No lo corregí. Les pido perdón a todos por esto.

**1.**

En el vestuario había un silencio poco habitual para después de un entrenamiento. El ruido, las risas y la vida que emanaban de las personas y chocaban en las paredes estrepitosamente, sin que se note, ya era algo a lo que Ezequiel se había acostumbrado, porque claramente en aquellos momentos no importaba si te llevabas mejor con uno que con otro, había siempre una alegría natural cuya constancia era casi sagrada para el delantero argentino. Francia ya no era más ese país en el que estaba perdido, en el que se sentía menos. Ahora era parte, y había sido gracias a sus compañeros.

El silencio que había en el vestuario en el que se duchaban y cambiaban después de un entrenamiento, en aquella mañana de agosto que se había presentado extrañamente soleada y calurosa se debía a una sola cosa: el tiempo. El entrenamiento habitual había terminado bastante tiempo atrás, y ya todos los que habían sido partícipes en éste se habían ido, o habían terminado de ducharse y cambiarse. Las voces se habían ido acallando, apagando de a poco, hasta que quedó Ezequiel, que ese día había hecho todo un par de segundos más lento para quedar último en la habitación. No fue algo al azar, porque sí. Lo había hecho a propósito porque solo una mirada había bastado para entender que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. No había sido la primera vez que lo hacía, y se tomaba su tiempo hasta para caminar. Porque otra persona también lo estaba haciendo.

–¿Qué hacés mañana? –preguntó a lo que parecía que era la nada, pero que él sabía que estaba ahí, detrás suyo, por ahí todavía en la ducha o por ahí ya cambiándose. No lo sabía porque el otro se había puesto del otro lado del vestuario, y el otro no lo había ni mirado en ese lapso de tiempo.

–Em… –la voz resonó con más fuerza que la del otro, como si él sí estuviese consciente de cuál era la distancia que los separaba. Y cuando Ezequiel se dio vuelta, sí, vio a Marco Verratti ya vestido, y con los ojos clavados en él, con su ya tan típica y habitual en él sonrisa, esa que era como una mueca simpática y que te obligaba a devolverle el gesto porque lo único que él era, se veía, era una buena persona con buenas intenciones. Ezequiel así lo hizo– creo que voy a la casa de David con una amiga suya o algo así me dijo –la pronunciación del italiano en español era perfecta. Hacía un poco más de tres años que, gracias al empeño de Ezequiel (y un poco también de Javier) estaba aprendiendo español. No era algo convencional, eran más bien frases sueltas, las más habituales pero, al ser tan parecido en cuanto a gramática con el italiano, no le fue difícil. A Ezequiel no le hizo falta que Marco le enseñe su idioma nativo, gracias a su paso por el Napoli.

–Ah –aunque en general el idioma que manejaban entre ellos era el español. Ezequiel lo había impuesto y Marco no había hecho el menor comentario al respecto, todo había sido espontáneo y nada forzado. La voz de Ezequiel, en ese momento, le decía que había empezado con una de sus escenitas que nunca entendía por qué eran. Por eso, suspiró.

–¿Querés venir? No creo que les moleste, y a mí no me jode. Ya sabés cómo es David –trató de decirlo con el mejor tono posible, ignorando el hecho de que Ezequiel se había levantado y Marco le había cerrado la mano sobre el brazo izquierdo como para que, por las dudas, no se vaya. Pero obvio que se había dado cuenta y que lo notaba a cada segundo, cada palabra, cada letra. Marco se arrepintió, porque sabía que cuando Ezequiel se ponía así lo peor que había que hacer era rogarle, que no tenía que importarle, pero lo hacía y no sabía cómo evitarlo.

–No, no. Me arreglo con Javier. Es que hace mucho que no nos vemos afuera de los entrenamientos…

Era un reproche. Lo supo por la forma en que lo dijo, porque dijo que _se arreglaba_   con Javier, porque pasaba la mirada de él al techo, como sufriendo o como queriendo no mirarlo fijo porque sabía que le iba a costar reprocharle algo mientras tenía esos ojos inquisidores en él. Marco estaba harto de los reproches. Y se estaba empezando a enojar. –Uy mirá Ezequiel –empezó, como si el español (y específicamente el acento argentino) fuese su idioma nativo. Al principio, cuando se enojaba, le salían algunas palabras en italiano, pero ahora, de tan acostumbrado, era un argentino más para hablar–, estoy harto de ese tono de voz y esa actitud, así que no me rompas la pelotas, por favor, porque si querés verme también vas a tener que proponer vos. No me digas que es ahora mi culpa que casi no nos veamos después de entrenar o jugar.

Ya no tenía más de esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a todo el mundo, y lo había soltado. Aún así, tampoco lo miraba con enojo o algo así, solo lo miraba a los ojos con una seriedad serena mientras que el otro le devolvía la atención, como incrédulo, como si no pudiera creer que el Marco que conociera le hubiera dicho eso.

–¿Estás harto? ¿Te rompo las pelotas? –preguntó, en esa forma que él tenía de pronunciar, repitiéndolas como si fueran cuestionables, para hacer que la otra persona se cuestione lo que él mismo había dicho. Eso funcionó: lo hizo dudar, de repente sintiendo que no era tan así. Que los dos estaban exagerando y que la tensión entre ellos era innecesaria y sin razones. Por la expresión de Ezequiel, él también se había dado cuenta.

–Bueno, sí… –Marco lo vio venir. Lo vio acercarse, lo vio con ese gesto que tenía siempre que su orgullo les impedía hablar y decirse la verdad y él quería parar todo tipo de pelea que pudiera surgir. Por eso se interrumpió, por eso llegó a sonreír antes de que Ezequiel presionara un beso mucho más corto de lo esperado, más corto de lo que debería haber sido, en sus labios. Se separaron sonriendo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y nada había pasado. Y se rieron, no nerviosamente, pero sí sin razón.

Marco le sostuvo la mirada al argentino como si nada. Nunca paró de sonreírle, mientras que el otro, en general más serio (no porque no se divirtiera sino porque _esa_ era su manera de divertirse, estando serio y haciendo las bromas), finalmente le sonreía igual. No duró mucho ese momento, de cualquier manera. Fue interrumpido por Marco.

–Bueno, vamos ya a mi casa.

 

**2.**  

–¡Pocho! –probó gritar de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. El campo de juego era de nuevo una lluvia de aliento e indicaciones, y el italiano hacía lo propio con el argentino. En cuanto Ezequiel, oyéndolo por encima de los vítores de la tribuna que lo aplaudía por el esfuerzo (que a esa altura aplaudía por cualquier cosa) y que parecía, finalmente, tan incondicional como decía, se dio cuenta de que lo llamaba y lo miró, acercándose trotando, cansado, con un partido que había creído fácil y como para confianza a cuestas, y cuando se creyó lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo escuche, volvió a gritar–. ¡Te pasaba Javier por la izquierda! –al ver la cara que puso ( _sí, creo que me di cuenta justo después de rematar y que salga dos metros arriba del arco)_ agregó, más suavemente–. Todo bien, la próxima vez fijate porque te pasa siempre.

Marco siempre era respetuoso con las decisiones de sus compañeros, sean buenas o malas, tanto dentro de un partido como fuera de él, pero si era algo que sucedía repetidas veces y que era evidente que _no estaba funcionando_ , no podía evitar abrir la boca y hacérselo notar. No era con mala onda, pero muchas veces se podía llegar a confundir. Le guiñó el ojo, para que se dé cuenta, pero el otro medio sonrió –falsamente– y se dio media vuelta volviendo a trotar. El italiano bajó la mirada, algo frustrado, para volver a concentrarse en el partido. Odiaba eso que hacía Ezequiel, de enojarse (o parecer ofendido, por lo menos) en el medio del partido, sin ni siquiera explicarle en breves palabras la razón ni darle oportunidad de preguntarle. _Qué infantil, por favor._

El agónico empate que ni Ezequiel ni Edinson pudieron encontrar fue rescatado por Thiago Silva, el capitán y salvador, en un córner en el minuto 86, que terminó dejándolos 1-1 contra el último equipo en la tabla de posiciones del campeonato francés hasta ese momento, en una de las primeras fechas del torneo 2015/16. Con Lavezzi de titular y jugando los 90 minutos.

En cuanto terminó, los hinchas no lo podían creer, prácticamente. Y era porque el PSG había estado _dominado_ por el rival completamente, y cuando había tenido la pelota no había sabido qué hacer con ella. Habían jugado realmente mal, y Blanc se los hacía notar. –Si volvemos a jugar así, los últimos en la tabla somos nosotros. Demuestren que forman parte del actual campeón de la Ligue, uno de los grandes de Europa y, por sobre todo, este grupo de jugadores que la verdad es que juegan bastante bien. ¿Qué hacemos acá, sino? –Eran sus palabras–. Agradezcan que nosotros tenemos a Thiago, que si no era así no nos íbamos con nada. No quiero presionarlos, pero lo que me preocupa es cómo cada uno entra en la cancha. Este partido había que ganarlo, y los que son así no podemos dejarlo pasar. Así se pierden los torneos. A ducharse y se van, dale, no los molesto más.

Y los dejó. En seguida, lo primero que Ezequiel hizo fue acercarse a Marco. –Boludo ¡medio partido dándome indicaciones, parecés una mina! ¡Mi ex novia parecés!

–Eh, bueno, ¿qué pasa acá? –se metió en seguida el otro argentino, el cordobés. Ezequiel lo había dicho en medio tono de broma, pero la cara de Marco era otra cosa.

–Ah, bueno, mejor que te deje de joder, entonces –le soltó éste en italiano, sabiendo que lo iba a entender pero en otro sentido sin importarle–. ¿Sabés qué? Algunas cosas deberías tomarlas dándote cuenta cuando lo hacen de buena onda, pelotudo.

–Marquitos, ¿se te mezclaron los idiomas? –le preguntó David, refiriéndose a que el otro hablaba en italiano y le ponía de vez en cuando una expresión en español. El problema de hablar tanto los dos idiomas.

–Creo que nunca conocí a dos personas que se lleven tan mal pero al mismo tiempo que se quieren tanto.

–Javier, eso lo decís todas las semanas.

Nadie le prestaría más atención a las discusiones ahora en voz baja de los dos. Todos se ducharon, se cambiaron, tardaron lo que tenían que tardar en hacerlo, hablaron, hicieron planes para uno de esos días, se frustraron por el mal partido que hicieron o porque el buen partido en lo individual de un par quedaba muy fuera de lugar ese día, se sonrieron, hicieron bromas, hasta pusieron música (rápidamente sacada por la diferencia tan abismal de gustos en cada uno de los que opinaban sobre qué querían escuchar), respondieron mensajes de todo tipo, sonrieron al verlos, ansiaron estar rápido en sus casas y pronto lo estuvieron. Casi nadie, excepto ese que es de los últimos, no tiene apuro y busca en todo el vestuario por si se olvidó algo, los vio. El argentino al lado del italiano (aunque bien podría decirse _al lado_ o _arriba_ ) en una de las esquinas peor iluminadas del vestuario, besándose. Todo en ello decía _reconciliación_ , otra de las tantas que sufrieron y vivieron. Aquél sonreiría, sin hacer ningún comentario por una vez, y saldría de la habitación sin decir nada. A veces solo había que dejarlos, que ellos se encargarían de aburrirse en tiempo récord de estar enojados entre sí.

 

**3.**  

Un imposible de evitar gesto (y sonido) de irritación fue evidente en su cara, mientras que abría los ojos muy despacio. Era evidente que todavía no había logrado ver la cara que tenía la persona que estaba enfrente suyo, porque sino habría estado muy inclinado a pensar que algo grave de verdad había pasado. Lo único de lo que se daba cuenta era de que alguien había entrado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un portazo que probablemente se pudo escuchar en cualquier lugar del hotel, y había gritado su nombre, acercándose a donde él estaba acostado, tan tranquilo, disfrutando de un par de momentos de paz en esa habitación. Obviamente que no le iba a durar mucho. –¡Marco! –volvió a escuchar, mientras sentía que el colchón se hundía indicando que el otro (sí, Ezequiel) se había sentado. Milésimas de segundo después, se vio zarandeado con casi ninguna consideración.

–Eh, qué pasa. ¡Ya me iba a levantar! –aunque había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, tras conseguir que lo deje en paz, y su voz sonaba como cualquier cosa menos _su voz._

–Dale, dale. Abrí esos ojos claros que pasó algo importante y te lo tengo que decir –Ezequiel parecía preocupado, y eso era sin lugar a dudas algo raro. Lo único que, que él se acordase, lo había hecho preocupar así en su presencia había sido verlo a él tirado en el piso, agarrándose alguna parte del cuerpo con un gesto de dolor. Y ni siquiera ahí lo había demostrado.

–¿Y no podías esperar a que yo baje a desayunar con el resto del grupo para eso? –preguntó, ahora más despierto pero igual de irritado. Si había algo que le molestara mucho era ser despertado así, sin ningún aviso.

–¡Te estoy diciendo que no! Dale, sentate –pidió. Y Marco se sentó. ¿Qué otra manera de sacarse de encima a Ezequiel rápido? Conociéndolo, ninguna–. ¿Y tu… compañero? –preguntó de la nada, mirando la cama junto a la suya, que estaba deshecha y vacía. El italiano se encogió de hombros. Probablemente ya estaba desayunando y no lo había despertado porque lo conocía. Raro (o no), Ezequiel también conocía ese aspecto suyo, pero no le importaba, o parecía no hacerlo. A veces se preguntaba por qué lo quería tanto–. Bue, qué se yo. Te digo lo que te quería decir –se puso más serio y empezó a hablar un poco más lento, como eligiendo cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras que iba a pronunciar–, pero no te enojes. Aunque seguro que te vas a enojar, te lo tengo que decir porque es re importante. Primero que sepas que te quiero.

Marco lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos, y su cara era la viva expresión de la sorpresa. Ezequiel no era de decirle a la gente que los quería ( _si ya sabés que te quiero, ¿para qué te lo voy a andar diciendo cada dos minutos?_ , le había dicho una vez). Dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, de repente asustado por la posibilidad. –¿Te vas?

–No, no, no me voy. Es otra cosa –miró para otro lado, evitando los ojos inquisidores de Marco, quien se estaba empezando a preocupar–. ¿Te acordás de esa amiga mía, la argentina que vive acá, de la que te dije el otro día?

–…no –y era verdad. Tras pensar un par de segundos, pudo estar seguro de que nunca había nombrado a una argentina amiga suya que viviera en Francia. Solo su ex novia.

–¿No te dije nada de ella? Bueno, no importa. Ya la conocerás… porque hace un rato me llamó y me dijo que está embarazada.

El italiano enarcó una ceja, incapaz de hacer un comentario acorde a todo lo que estaba pensando. –Ah, bueno… -eso era lo malo; no la conocía, y no podía decir si en su caso había que alegrarse o no. Tampoco entendí a qué iba eso, qué tenía que ver con él.

–Y me dijo que yo soy el padre.

Oh. Eso era totalmente diferente. La seriedad de Ezequiel era escalofriante, pero la reacción de Marco tardó en llegar. Primero se lo quedó mirando fijamente, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. –¿En serio? –dijo, tras un par de segundos.

–Eso es lo que ella me dijo, que otro no podía ser, y yo le creo porqu…

–Pero, entonces, ¿ustedes…? No, pará, no me digas. ¿Qué vas a hacer? No, no, no. Callate. ¡No sé ni quién es la mina! Encima venís y me lo decís así nomás, no podés hacer eso… andate.

Marco no hilvanaba una idea coherente. Tampoco mostraba mucha bronca, o ira, ni siquiera gritaba, solo se pisaba a sí mismo con sus palabras y no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Eso, para él, era algo nuevo, y más aún lo era cuando el otro le hacía caso sin chistar (otra cosa extraña) y hacía el camino hasta la puerta. –Pero eso quería decirte. No éramos exclusivos, ¿no?

–¡Uy, andate de una puta vez!

–¿Se están peleando de nuevo? –preguntó el compañero de concentración de Marco, que entraba por la puerta a buscar algo y lo miraba al Pocho irse, como diciendo “estos dos nunca cambian”.

–Marco –repitió, todavía más insistente, Ezequiel. Estaba del otro lado de la habitación y Marco se había puesto de espaldas a él a propósito para ignorarlo. Todo el plantel se había dado cuenta de eso, aunque la mayoría de ellos ya ni habían aprendido a ignorarlos con el tiempo. Ignorar esas actitudes que no sumaban y que de a poco todos se iban tomando menos en serio. La quinta vez que el argentino pronunció, en voz baja, tranquilo, como si no le importara todo lo que había contado hace tan poco, suave y obviamente tratando de convencerlo de que le preste atención de una puta vez porque _tampoco es para tanto, técnicamente no te engañé porque nunca dijimos qué éramos_ , como si un “técnicamente no te engañé” fuera a hacer que el italiano se sienta mejor, hizo que Blanc se harte.

–Si el equipo llega a funcionar mal hoy por culpa de sus peleítas de nuevo, les juro que los dejo en el banco durante el resto de la  temporada –amenazó, aún sabiendo que, lo haga o no, no podría dejar en el banco a un jugador de tanta jerarquía como Verratti. Lo sabía y lo lamentaba.

–Sí, bueno, igualmente me la va a tener que pasar –dijo Marco. Pareció que no movía ningún músculo del cuerpo excepto los de la cara, que se mantenía tan tenso y estático como sus palabras. Podría haber dado pie a mil bromas sobre ego pero, tal y como estaba la situación, no estaba en la cabeza de nadie. Porque Marco podría ser la persona más encantadora, simpática, sonriente y deslumbrante del mundo, pero enojado de esa manera, sin gritar ni moverse, ni mirar con odio, sino diciendo cosas que, tomando solamente qué dijo, podrían ser “normales”, y que lo que en realidad importe sea la manera, los gestos (en este caso ninguno), el tono de voz que usaba para decirlo era lo que hacía a Ezequiel apoyar los codos en las piernas y esconder la cara entre las manos en gesto de resignación absoluta.

–¡Marco era una joda! –habló con la cabeza gacha y la voz le salió amortiguada por sus propias manos, pero habló casi gritando y todos lo pudieron escuchar.

–¿Una qué? –preguntó Adrien, cuyo conocimiento del español era más limitado y que tenía una curiosidad tremenda como para preguntar cualquier palabra o regionalismo que no entendía entre los hablantes de español.

–¡Una broma, pelotudo! –cuando Ezequiel se levantó, todo él era una decisión segura, y se fue a pasos más rápidos de los que se consideraban normales, Marco supo que tenía que seguirlo. Por esa última mirada que le dio, por la seguridad que de repente tuvo, porque Marco creía conocerlo. Entonces lo hizo, lo siguió hasta el pasillo que dirigía a los baños, en donde nunca lo alcanzó. Pensó que no era el mejor lugar para hablar, pero a esa altura, poco le importaba. No sabía ni cómo reaccionar porque ni sabía si era cierto lo que ahora él alegaba. No tenía muchas razones para no creerle, porque a pesar de las peleas se tenían mucha confianza, y siempre aunque no parezca, se decían la verdad (excepto en los momentos en los que a Ezequiel se le ocurría que las cosas con Marco estaban demasiado aburridas y decidía hacerle una broma pesada así que siempre terminaría en él rogándole para que lo perdone y después riéndose de ellos mismos, o directamente con Marco estallando en risa. Siempre, ambos terminarían riéndose de lo absurdo de la situación). –Sí, era una joda. ¿Y yo qué sabía que ibas a reaccionar así? –Marco no lo pensó ni un segundo. Pero, claro, él casi nunca pensaba un segundo cuando entraban en una de esas peleas que no tenían ningún sentido para ninguno de los dos pero que igualmente seguía hasta hacerlas parecer interminables e igual de cansadoras.

–Y ¿cómo pensaste que iba a reaccionar, pelotudo? –y ahí fue cuando Ezequiel se empezó a reír, cuando Marco lo consideró una falta de respeto–. ¡Ezequiel, me estoy hartando! –le espetó serio, pero ni siquiera eso sirvió para hacer que el argentino pare de reírse.

–Es que la manera en la que pensé que reaccionarías era más graciosa de lo que en realidad fue.

–Suele pasar –Marco intentaba mantener la máscara de seriedad, pero Ezequiel riéndose había sido siempre su debilidad en cierto sentido. Era _tan_ fea que era contagiosa y siempre le provocaba esa inevitable sonrisa en la que no llegaba a mostrar todos los dientes pero que le tensaba la cara bastante como para que, de lejos, no se le note el color de ojos. Una sonrisa que en cualquier momento se podía convertir en risa.

–Ey, perdoname, en serio. Te prometo que no te vuelvo a hacer una broma así –y ahora era el turno de Marco de reírse del intento de conversación decente y seria de Ezequiel. El mayor prácticamente no podía vivir sin intentar hacer reír a alguien o a sí mismo, no hacía falta conocerlo para saber eso. Era parte de todo lo que era él, las cosas chiquitas que formaban partes importantes de su personalidad y que, por más que algunas irritasen a Marco, eran todo lo que él amaba. Todas y cada una, y Eze no sería el mismo sin eso. Él no quería otro Ezequiel, después de todo–. ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

Cuando Ezequiel hablaba y algo le divertía mucho al mismo tiempo la voz le _temblaba_ en un buen sentido. Era como una risa que era de una vez, reprimida, para poder dejarle paso a las palabras y era algo que siempre le había parecido muy curioso en él, una persona tan segura. Cuando hablaba así, rebelaba trazos de un tipo nervioso, cosa que él nunca había visto y que jamás había relacionado con Ezequiel. “cuando era muy chico era un pelotudito nervioso y me quedó eso” le había explicado una vez, y eso era todo lo que le había podido extraer sobre el tema. No se daba cuenta cuando lo hacía, claramente, pero en los momentos en los que lo hacía intentaba, en vano, evitarlo. _Era tan tierno._

–¡Sí, me estoy riendo de vos! ¿No puedo? –hacía tiempo que no había más pelea, por lo menos una de verdad. Todas las palabras eran intercambiadas acompañadas de un gesto que seguía indicando que estaba todo bien, que estaba todo bien y que lo seguiría estando mientras que ellos continuaran sabiendo en qué punto dejar de tomarse algo en serio y en qué punto no bromear más. Por el momento, eso fluía solo, no había ni necesidad de palabras. Cómo querían que sigua así.

 

**4.**  

No se animaba. No se animaba y Ezequiel no entendía, no entendía que no lo hacía porque no se animaba, porque no podía  y porque le estaba pidiendo más de lo que le podía dar. Ya no pasaba en si Marco se enojaba o no, en si había celos o solo era simple curiosidad, pasaba en que Ezequiel le había dicho que _si quería estar con él tenía que dejar de ser su secretito o su mejor amigo para su familia, que él ya les había dicho todo a sus viejos y se había bancado todo, pero que ahora era su turno._ A Marco le aterraba solo pensar en eso ocurriendo, en la cara de su mamá y las palabras de su papá, duras y frías. _Inaceptable._ Lo que él estaba haciendo era inaceptable lo que él quería era inaceptable él era inaceptable. Ya casi podía escucharlo decir todo eso sin pausa alguna. Y él solo amaba. Y ya no importaba si era ese día el Pocho y al siguiente otro tipo u otra tipa, si se lo decía todo iba a estar mal. Tenía ganas de putear, de gritar, de golpear algo. Lo que en realidad hacía era ahogarse en su propia pena sin poder tener a Ezequiel y la aprobación de sus papás al mismo tiempo y sin animarse a contar su verdadera razón para no hacerlo. Para colmo, Ezequiel se hacía el boludo. Le hablaba, le sonreía, le contestaba si él le dirigía la palabra, pero estaba mucho más cordial y neutro que antes, no lo había besado (prácticamente ni lo había tocado) después de dichas palabras. Era en serio lo que había dicho mientras se despedían una noche cálida, veraniega, con las palabras sin dudar un segundo en ser pronunciadas en lo que era obvio que había venido pensando, meditando y terminando de aprenderse de memoria durante el transcurso de esa noche en la que había estado tan disperso e intranquilo. Se lo había soltado de sopetón, sin ningún discurso ni pista previos de que iba a hacer sobre ese tema. Le había costado asimilarlo, tanto como le costó dormir después de que lo despidió y le dio el último beso en la entrada de su casa. En un momento hasta le había guiñado un ojo, pero Marco no estaba para eso y casi no le prestó atención (casi, porque algo así se le hacía demasiado imposible de ignorar completamente). Y debió haber sido demasiado obvio en su tristeza, porque Javier se le acercó en un momento relajado del entrenamiento, haciendo como si fueran pibes y fijándose de que Blanc no los estuviese mirando cuando hablaban. –¿Seguís con eso de tus viejos? –le preguntó. Marco no había conocido a un solo argentino que no les dijera “viejos” a los papás, y ya se había acostumbrado a que sea de cariño en lugar de sonarle irrespetuoso. Incluso lo había incorporado él mismo en su vocabulario. Javier había corrido para llegar hasta allí y, sumándole los ejercicios que había estado haciendo, más físicos que tácticos, estaba cansado. Aún así sus respiraciones eran profundas, como le habían enseñado que tenían que ser, y podía decir una oración así sin sonar muerto de cansancio. El italiano se limitó a darle como respuesta silenciosa un asentimiento de cabeza. Era una pregunta de sí o no, pero sus gestos y expresiones decían todo lo _otro_ que estaba implícito en ella. Javier hizo lo contrario: movió la cabeza negativamente como diciendo que no lo entendía. Y era probable que  no lo hiciera–. Boludo, deciles y listo. No te pueden hacer mucho.

–¡Para vos es facilísimo! Les presentás a tu novia que es adorable y divina (y cómo no va a serlo, si nació en mi país) y por ahí les cae mal pero no dicen nada porque por lo menos no es un hombre. ¡Mi mamá es italiana!

La exageración en el gesto y el acento italiano también exagerado en la última oración hicieron reír a Javier. Esas cosas en Marco siempre le hacían reír, después de todo. Desde que volvieron de la Copa América había estado más cercano a Ezequiel que al italiano cuando éstos se peleaban (o no), pero era solamente por la estrecha relación que había surgido en ese tiempo y cuánto los había unido la derrota. Cuando habían vuelto a verse en Francia, definitivamente no eran los mismos lo cual no significaba que se llevara mal con Marco; al contrario, siempre iba a ser fácil hablar con él, como lo había sido incluso cuando recién había llegado al club, chico y prometedor, y hablaba prácticamente solo italiano. Cuando conoció a Ezequiel. Llegó al club más o menos al mismo tiempo que el otro argentino y poco fue lo que todos tardaron en verlos juntos siempre. A medida que fueron conociendo al resto del plantel que estaba en ese momento, estaban también con otras personas, pero esa constante interacción que hizo que en menos de un mes ya pudieran darse cuenta muchos de sus compañeros de que había algo más. No eran novios, como se decían al oído en esos abrazos _más largos_ o en esos besos en el cachete que _no eran en el cachete exactamente_ , pero se atraían y se gustaban como si lo fueran, y bastante tiempo después se amaban y se conocían como si supiesen a la perfección cada mínimo detalle sobre el otro. Tal vez lo hacían. Tampoco se comportaban como pareja frente a sus compañeros. Si veías una conversación suya en el club, parecían mejores amigos y nada más. Incluso no le molestaba a Marco que Ezequiel, estando al lado suyo le tirase un beso a Edinson de lejos, cuando estaba pasando, o le guiñase un ojo. Porque solo ellos dos sabían cómo interactuaban una vez que se quedaban solos (excepto Adrien pero había sido 100% accidente y nunca habían vuelto a hablar de eso, lo juraban) y no había nadie para romperles las pelotas. Por lo poco que les había podido sacar Javier, que tampoco era mucho porque _no, gracias, no me interesa en lo absoluto saber cada cuánto cojen_ , era muy diferente a como eran “en público”. Javier se encogió de hombros. –Qué sé yo, por ahí en serio no entiendo. No tengo novio, debería tenerlo para entender. Pero les tenés que decir, te va a agarrar abstinencia de Pocho a él va a terminar ocurriéndosele que es mi culpa.

Marco, por debajo de la angustia, sonrió, fugaz, rápidamente, mientras volvía al ejercicio. –Gracias, Flaquito –dijo antes de que el otro volviera a ver si Blanc no lo estaba mirando y se acercase a hablar con David sobre cosas que seguramente poco tenían que ver con el fútbol. Le había agradecido en voz baja, pero éste sabía que lo había escuchado. Tenía ese tipo de sonrisa comprensiva que te hace pensar que sabe en qué situación estás, que te entiende, aunque muy probablemente no lo hiciera en absoluto. Te daba la sensación, la seguridad. Qué valiosa que era y sigue siendo la seguridad, cómo había anhelado el italiano ese sentimiento que en sí no garantizaba nada pero en el que confiabas más que a cualquier otra cosa.

_Uy, si solamente estuviera con él…_ pensó Marco. _Si solamente me gustara,_ se recordó.

 

–No, Marco. Por favor –pidió, casi rogó en voz baja porque no le salía otra, el delantero argentino. El otro, cruelmente, siguió, llevando sus besos suaves, cálidos y conocidos al cuello de Ezequiel. En algún momento, éste llegó a la conclusión de que lo que él pensaba era más importante que todo eso, y su voz tuvo más firmeza, a la vez que se soltaba del abrazo que Marco había ceñido en torno suyo–. Basta. No quiero ser el secretito para tu familia. Ya te lo dije y no te hagas el pelotudo, porque sé que no les dijiste nada.

Marco se separó. Miró al piso, a las zapatillas que se acababa de poner, y el blanco limpio del piso del vestuario, mientras volvía a lo mismo de siempre. A la cara de Ezequiel. –No puedo. Vos querés que me odien. Me van a odiar, ¿no entendés? –lo decía en serio. Lo creía en serio. Recién en ese momento se daba cuenta Ezequiel de eso, de que sus papás eran como él lo contaba y de que en serio tenía miedo. Marco soltó una puteada en italiano que el otro pudo entender más que bien,  que le hizo también darse cuenta de toda la frustración que estaba sintiendo. _Que él le estaba haciendo sentir._

No sabía qué decir. No podía decirle cómo iban a reaccionar, porque los conocía pero no _tanto_ y si Marco decía con tanta convicción que iba a ser así tenía que ser por algo. No lo iba a contradecir, Marco no necesitaba eso. Por eso se quedó callado, mirándolo, mirándose, mientras que Marco tomaba una decisión, intentaba aclarar sus ideas y tomar valor. Fue así por minutos, casi sin despegar sus miradas, hasta que finalmente el silencio se rompió en una voz que estaba acostumbrada a sonar suave, pero que ahora no era otra cosa que determinada y apurada. –Vamos, que los llamo y les digo ahora. En el auto.

Ezequiel no discrepó al escucharlo, y empezaron a caminar al mismo tiempo. Todos los empleados con los que se cruzaron los saludaron, hasta que llegaron al auto de Marco y Ezequiel tampoco dudó al subirse en el asiento del copiloto. Expectante, vio al italiano, con las manos un poco temblando, agarrar el celular y marcar el número. Reconoció inmediatamente que era su mamá, por la manera de hablar cuando le preguntó cómo se encontraba la familia, y la extensa respuesta que tuvo. En seguida se enfrascaron en una cordial, fluida y normal conversación en italiano, en la que hablaron de todo lo que se podría esperar entre ellos dos, también por la buena relación que tenían. Mientras más seguía la conversación, menos sospechaba la mamá, más nervioso se ponía Marco y más dudaba Ezequiel. –No, porque hace mucho que no hablábamos… no, nada más.

Negó con la cabeza y puso la cara entre las manos, serio. Marco lo vio y en cuanto lo hizo supo qué quería decir. –No, esperá, sí es por algo… ¿te acordás de Ezequiel Lavezzi, el Pocho? Sí, el argentino… bueno –empezó, y cerró los ojos–, él no es mi amigo… no, no nos peleamos. Yo estoy con él.

Silencio mortal. Después de unos segundos, una risa nerviosa, sarcástica y sin pensarla, fue su única reacción, mientras miraba la pantalla del celular para asegurarse de que era verdad. Se quedó, literalmente, con la boca abierta mientras le mostraba a Ezequiel, con una cara sin emociones, solamente porque era incapaz de transmitir todo junto lo que estaba sintiendo.

_“Volveme a llamar cuando tengas menos ganas de hacer bromitas de mal gusto.”_

 

**5.**  

–Todavía no te la puedo creer –se volvió a quejar. Tenía los ojos clavados en el plato de comida que su cuerpo técnico y expertos habían considerado mejor para su desempeño, que estaba intacto, exactamente como se lo habían dado, y estaba hablando con voz baja, triste, pero más serio en la expresión y la postura de los hombros, y hablaba así aprovechando que el resto de los presentes estaban en un inusual silencio (probablemente porque estaban muy ocupados comiendo).

–Pero, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó Lucas, con la curiosidad lógica de ese momento. Lo único que ellos sabían era lo que él había contado: Marco había decidido que, por lo menos por un tiempo, no estaría más con él.

–Sí, ¿qué te dijo? –se sumó Javier. Ezequiel pudo ver la muy contenida incomodidad de David, quien con su cristianismo extremo nunca se sentía de lo mejor hablando de eso. Igualmente, siempre era amble y respetuoso con todos, y estaba contra cualquier tipo de discriminación, y hacía todo lo posible para tratarlos como si estuvieran hablando de cualquier pareja _normal_ , porque lo estaban. “Me criaron así”, decía, excusándose. De todas maneras, habló.

–Me dijo que se sentía para la mierda estando conmigo y que sus papás no le hablaban y que para eso prefería por un tiempo no seguir. Que no quería dejar de estar conmigo pero que se sentía culpable. _Culpable._ Por estar conmigo.

Y se veía bajoneado. Demasiadas tristezas juntas, ese 2015, y no sólo para él. Por eso, tal vez, o por otra cosa, Javier quiso disimular el horrible silencio que se había creado con un chiste. –Bueno, ahora que estás soltero… –y le guiñó el ojo, en ese gesto que en realidad ninguno se tomaba en serio pero que, todos ellos tenían que admitir, habían usado alguna vez con alguien _en serio_ , para llamar su atención. La mayoría sonrieron, algunos volvieron a comer después de eso. Ezequiel habló, levantó la cabeza, la mirada, intentó sonreír. Sonrió de verdad al escuchar la broma.

–¡Como si tu novia te dejara! –su tono de voz volvía a ser alegre, un poco más fuerte, iluminado él, iluminados los ojos. Por la sonrisa que tenía, Javier se felicitó.

–¡Como si quisiera! Aunque… cierto, Chiara no me dejaría ni en pedo –Ezequiel tosió varias veces, poniendo en el medio un “dominado” que lo hizo levantar una ceja y volver a hablar–. Además, ella es muchísimo más linda que vos.

–Hola –Ezequiel casi salta de la silla de la sorpresa. Se dio vuelta para ver a Zlatan llegar y ponerle una mano en el hombro, al lado de Marco. Los dos argentinos no se habían dado cuenta de que se habían acercado ellos dos, porque estaban uno junto al otro de espaldas a los europeos. Todos les sonrieron y saludaron (bueno, _casi_ todos), porque ninguno había peleado o tenía algún problema con ellos, incluso Ezequiel. La conversación, junto con la sonrisa del Pocho, murió en la risa de Javier tan repentinamente como había empezado mientras se sentaban enfrente suyo, y no era solamente por la presencia de Marco allí, sino porque todos sabían que Zlatan no era precisamente el defensor de los homosexuales (o los hombres estando con hombres, o lo que quieras). De cualquier manera, Marco lo miraba al sueco, con esa medio sonrisa medio mueca, que era muy “sí, yo estaba sufriendo me sentía mal pero gracias a este ser divino estoy mejor”. Que se vaya a la puta que lo parió a ese Zlatan, pensó, sin odio, sin celos, porque conocía esa mirada muy bien, y sin realmente querer pensarlo. Solo tenía bronca y Zlatan era el que estaba enfrente suyo, preguntándole con una expresión divertida, curiosa, si iba a comer algo, y sentándose frente a él. Antes de bajar de a poco, con cuidado, tomándose su tiempo, la mirada de nuevo a su plato, vio, sintió, percibió, una o las tres cosas a la vez, los fuertes (porque no hay otro adjetivo para describirlos en ese momento) ojos de Marco clavados en él. Le ruegan no tener que decírselo él, pero cuando el delantero niega con la cabeza él pronuncia las palabras, la orden visto de una manera, pero el pedido, la súplica, con voz suave y tratando de convencer visto de otra.

–Comé.

Lo miró. Era infinito. Era la mirada que ambos siempre supieron interpretar, leer, entender, reconocer. La mirada que decía, con total claridad para ellos dos, _te amo._ Pero miró rápidamente para otro lado, no vaya a ser que el otro se dé cuenta.

–No tengo mucha hambre –se limitó a decir en respuesta. El italiano se puso todavía más serio, como si fuese su culpa y su responsabilidad que él no comiera (tal vez lo fuera. Seguramente lo fuera, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias), pero no dijo nada.

–¿Y ustedes no comen? –preguntó Thiago como para romper el insoportable silencio que se había instalado y empezado a gritar que nada de eso era normal.

–Ya comimos –informó el sueco, antes de que Marco pudiera hablar. Las preguntas _dónde, en qué momento_ y _cómo_ resonaron en silencio en todo el lugar, mientras Ezequiel no quería ver más la mirada que ambos compartían, especialmente porque sabía que seguía siendo amable y hablándole porque no podía ignorarlo, y que el italiano recurría a Zlatan para que éste lo convenza, dándose cuenta o no, de lo que había hecho (aunque probablemente no podría hacerlo), y lo ayude a pensar que “era lo mejor”. ¿Lo mejor para quién? ¿Para sus papás? No lo podía creer. Necesitaba sí o sí una explicación, o aunque sea hablar con Marco y decirle todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, como hacía siempre con todos, lamentablemente (o no). Marco lo sabía porque tenía esa manera de mirarlo, de buscarlo siempre a él por más que otro (Zlatan, en este caso) le esté hablando. Claramente, esperaba no encontrar cambios en la personalidad, el humor, de Ezequiel, lo esperaba de verdad, lo deseaba, nunca querría que él esté mal, pero obviamente no fue así como sucedió. Nada de lo que se habían imaginado pasó, honestamente, porque la conversación entre ellos, la de verdad, no se dio como esperaba Ezequiel. De a poco se fueron todos de la mesa, para dejarlos a propósito solos a ellos dos. Entendían que necesitaba hablar (excepto Zlatan, que fue el primero en irse), y ni siquiera lo planearon, o se miraron y sonrieron, se fueron como si fuese algo natural, como si tarde o temprano debieran hacerlo y dejarlos hablar. “Lástima que tardaron casi una semana en contarnos, sino lo habríamos hecho antes” era el sincero pensamiento de cierto brasilero con rulos.

–Cómo me jode cuando no comés.

–Cómo me jode cuando ponés los deseos y expectativas de tus viejos por sobre los tuyos.

Se estaba poniendo serio el asunto. Porque la realidad era esa: a Ezequiel “normal” podía parecer que no le importaba nada, pero cuando se ponía serio te hacía un planteo tras otro, y costaba hasta defenderse de algo antes de que saque otra cosa en la que tenía razón también.

–Te joderá mucho, pero no podés decidir vos. Ya te dije por qué lo hago, no es solo eso que decís –Marco, claramente, intentaba no parecer muy a la defensiva, pero era obvio que defendía lo indefendible. Su voz se iba haciendo más leve mientras hablaba, menos seguro de lo que decía.

–¿Ah, no puedo opinar tampoco? ¿O te olvidaste que una relación es de dos? Vos mismo me dijiste que querías seguir conmigo –Ezequiel era todo lo contrario. Parecía que había estado toda esa semana ensayando lo que iba a decir, y que finalmente podía, y no iba a parar hasta que Marco lo escuche–. ¿Vas a vivir _toda tu vida_ solo, o peor, con alguien que no te interesa y que hasta no soportás por el segundito de felicidad de mentira de saber que tus papás están cómodos y felices porque no estás cojiéndote a un hombre, o besándote con uno, o solamente compartiendo la vida con uno, que es lo que en realidad querés hacer, por lo menos por ahora… conmigo? –mientras más hablaba, más rápido articulaba las palabras que, ahora sí, no tenían ningún filtro cabeza-boca, y más fuerte le salía la voz. No quiso mirar la cara de Marco–. ¡Y no me digas que de repente te diste cuenta de que no querés estar conmigo o con un tipo, porque estás miserable y me doy cuenta! Y me frustra que me hayas dicho que _no puedo_ hacerte sentir mejor porque no me dejás, y odio tener que verte así –se levantó y se fue, o intentó irse porque la voz del italiano estaba destruida cuando lo llamó y no pudo seguir camino. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sí. Eso, todo lo que Ezequiel había dicho, era todo lo que Marco tenía pensado hacer.

–Perdoname –se lo repitió varias veces, en español-argentino y en italiano. Ningún idioma iba a alcanzar para que lo perdone por haber sido tan pelotudo–. Te juro que no me enojo más por pelotudeces, que no me pongo más celoso por minas que terminan siendo inexistentes ni la última conexión en WhatsApp, que vos elegís el lugar de las vacaciones y todo lo relacionado a eso, que me voy a acordar de una vez que el café te gusta sin azúcar por más que sea asqueroso, pero perdoname. Por favor –se lo pedía, se lo _rogaba_ con angustia, sacando voz de donde no la había. Ezequiel, mientras el otro hablaba, había llegado junto a él, y solamente lo miraba.

–Sos pelotudo. No hay nada que perdonar –dijo al fin, lo que hizo sonreír sinceramente al otro–. Lo único: si llegás a cambiar una de esas cosas que dijiste, olvidate de verme alguna vez en tu vida. Me voy, qué se yo, a Qatar. Y no vuelvo, eh –le extendió la mano, y el otro no dudó ni un segundo en agarrarla. Se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado–. Igual no ibas a durar mucho con eso de estar separados si no te decía todo eso, ¿no?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
